Smoke Filled World
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: Written by request.. Universal Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note! Matt rushed to her room. She wasn't there! He jumped out the window freeing his wings.. No matter what he had to save her!
1. Chapter 1

**OK so this is a fic that I originally started in a comp. notebook for my friend Thelma... but I got stuck in like the third part of her series so I decided to rewrite the entire thing, so same concept, different storyline... unfortunately my friend does not have an account on fanfiction :( but anyways this is for thelmy-chan! :D **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of its characters, plotlines or quirks. I however do own the idea of Demon Halves and The King's Note. I can't own Thelma cos shes real... so yea.. :D_

In Tokyo sat Matt, whom at first glance seemed to be an ordinary high school student at first glance, but underneath this tedious facade was Mail Jeevas consort of Mihael Keehl and Ryuzaki Lawliet. Together they formed a super dynamic team that fought off the tyranny of Light Yagami, holder of the King's Note. Whomever had control of the King's Note controlled armies of Shinigami and consequently their own Notebooks. Although the trio attended Obata High School, they were by no means normal. They all had Demon Halves which split their soul and then manifested itself into a supernatural being with extraordinary powers. When fused with these manifestations the trio transformed into winged beings, whose sole purpose was to ensure that the world doesn't fall into Light's hands.

At that moment Matt had been thinking about the meeting after school for the computer/graphics club. Mello sat across from him, nodding off while L in the front demonstrated to the teacher a problem. And now we switch to the the thoughts of Matt instead of the overview from a slightly hyper author.

Man, I seriously don't want to attend that stupid meeting. All we ever do is put pictures of the female students in their gym outfits in an online album and then upload them to the school site. It's a wonder our club is even still around, what with all those complaints from the girls. Matt sighed and leaned his head on his hand. Why did he even get into that stupid club. Almost no one knew how to create a website or even how to access the hidden cheats in a video game. Matt turned to the nearly unconscious Mello and then turned his attention to the front. Someone was knocking on the door. "Ah... Ryuzaki-kun could you please take a seat? I had completely forgotten that we had a transfer student coming in today," The balding teacher walked to the door and let in the most beautiful girl Matt had ever seen.

She was average height with long brown locks and seemingly endless brown eyes. Her skin had a slight tan that did not look as if it was unnatural. She wore the usual uniform, but it looked different on her than it did on the rest of the female student body. "This is Thelma Yamada, she has just transferred in from Saito Girl's Academy. Everyone please get along with her," As soon as the teacher finished giving the introduction, she smiled and said, "Nice to meet you all!" There was a collective sigh from the male students in the class, followed by questions asking for her phone number. Thelma looked overwhelmed and seemed slightly relieved when she was sent to sit behind Misa Amane and consequently next to Matt.

Matt could feel his pulse quicken and his breaths becoming more like pants with the passing of each tension filled moment. "H-hello, I'm Matt... N-nice to meet you." Matt turned to look at her, worried that his nervousness was so apparent that she would laugh at him. Fortunately, she simply smiled back and then said, "Nice to meet you Matt," Matt sweat dropped as he felt the glares of his fellow classmates try to bore through him. Well, it wasn't his fault that she got sent back here. "Um... Ryuzaki-kun please finish explaining the problem and then we'll have a short break before lunch." L got up from his seat in the front row and went back to explaining the correlation between something or another. Matt sighed as he felt Mello poking him with a piece of paper. _**Sweet! Maybe now you can get a girlfriend you geek!**_ God, that was so Mello. At least he would be able to tell if Mello had been abducted by aliens or something. Matt didn't think there could be anyone on this Earth (or the universe) more obnoxious than Mihael Keehl.

The bell rang and Matt nearly jumped when the teacher called his name. "Matt-kun, please show Thelma-chan around the school. That is if it's not to much trouble?" Matt flushed tomato red and nodded. He may be stupid, but not that stupid. Thelma left her bag by her seat and looked at Matt apologetically. OK, maybe that sweetness earlier had been more polite than interested. Matt got up and grabbed her hand, lest someone gets the funny idea to kidnap her. "Have _fun_, Matt-kun," He really didn't like the implications behind Mello's wish but nonetheless flushed tomato red again. He walked out of the classroom with Thelma in tow.

As they stepped out into the hallway, Matt felt a peculiar sensation that seemed to radiate from where his hand connected with Thelma's. Come to think of it he had been feeling weird vibes since she entered the classroom. " Hold on! Matt!" Matt realized that he had towed her all the way to the courtyard, which was incidentally deserted at the moment. "What's your problem Matt?" Matt was tempted to give a sarcastic remark, but the stunned look in her eyes stopped him. "Gomene, I didn't mean to tug you all the way through the school... I was thinking about something else and got distracted.. I guess..." Thelma rubbed her wrist and mumbled something under her breath. Great she probably thought he needed medication or something. "Thelma?" She turned to look at him, slightly wary, "Yes Matt?" Matt hesitated. "Isn't Saito Academy out of town?" Thelma looked shock at his straightforwardness and then it softened into something resembling sadness. "Yea... My parents died a few months back,both from heart attacks and then my twin sister disappeared... So I'm all alone.. here in Tokyo."

Thelma's arms went up to clutch at the spot where her heart was and then started to sob quietly. "I'm sorry Thelma! It wasn't my place to ask such a personal question." Matt bowed his head, his eyes wide. She was all alone? She wasn't going to be safe, especially if one of the guys decide to follow her. She grabbed his hand and squeezed his hand. Matt looked up and saw her tear streaked face and then decided to tell her something that he had never told anyone else, not even Mello. "It's OK. I'm all alone too.... My mom... died two weeks after I was born. She was too weak to recover and then my dad... well he left her after he found out she was pregnant. So... if you need someone to talk to... You can confide in me." Thelma's frown turned into a wry smile and she wiped her tears with her sleeve and then launched herself into Matt's open arms.

"Thank you, Matt.... You have no idea how much this means to me," Matt flushed at the words and then tried to calm himself by counting her breaths. "No problem Thelma..." And then he heard something disturbing. A high keening sound came from above him and Matt blanched considerably. A Shinigami was near. Matt pulled away from Thelma and his hands rested on a locket at the hollow of his throat. "Thelma get into the corner behind the blue fountain, and don't come out until I come to get you... Do you understand?" She nodded eyes wide and retreated a couple feet back, and sprinted to the corner specified. Matt pulled the locket off the thin chain and said, "Rise! Smoke Soul Wings!"

Matt felt the power course through his veins and felt the humongous wings grow out of his back and through the creases/slits in his uniform. He felt warmth crawl up his arms and didn't need to open his eyes to see the tattoo like marks snake up them. His hair turned a deep silver and he grew taller. Matt flapped his wings and rose into the sky. Where was that damn Shinigami? Matt heard the keening sound again, this time more than once. Damn, he was dealing with an entire squadron of Shinigami. He snapped his fingers and a staff materialized in his hand. "_Libera el humo escondido en mi alma, ataque del humo oculto!_ Free the smoke hidden in my soul, hidden smoke attack!" Purplish smoke poured out of the staff and crept across the sky towards the Shinigami. Matt pushed his palm out towards the squadron and focused his energy into the palm of his hand. A silver beam flew out of his palm and hit the coughing Shinigami.

Matt heard laughter and then heard the whoosh of an arrow set loose and the scream of Thelma. And then everything was engulfed in a green light.

**Oooh and it had just gotten good... :D Oh well... Review! It really makes my day and then I get more inspiration (aka motivation) which leads to more uploads on all my stories :D**

**Edit: Thanks go out to an anonymous reviewer by the name of merichuel for correcting my translation of Matt's attack! (Honestly I live in a border city and speak some Spanish, but I still rely on my good friend -Google- for translations :( *ponders how she passed spanish class*) ****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sowwy minna-san! My dad is a total Trekkie and was downloading all the seasons- which blew the bandwith.. i couldn't even acess the internet! :( Well chappie 2 is up and i hope juuh like it!**

_Disclaimer: I don't owneth Death Note... Only the concept of Demon Halves, The Kings Note and Leticia Norm :D I can't own Thelma... :(_

Thelma cried out as she saw the arrow flying towards an unsuspecting Matt. At that moment all she could think was, "Not him!" She felt the green light engulf her rather than see it. "Do you want to save him?" She saw two girls in black fighting suits ask her this. She nodded once and then felt her body float into the air. "Fly! Hidden Sparrow!" Thelma stared in awe at the two girls as they combined into one greenish entity and flew towards her. Her back convulsed and arched inwards ,as they flew into the spot where her heart was. She winced in pain as she felt the light feathery wings rip through her uniform. She flapped them once and then looked down at new tingling sensation traveling down her arms. Silver tattoo like marks snaked down her arms in spiral and shapes. She felt her hair get heavier and by looking at Matt, she assumed her hair had shot down also. She picked up a lock in amazement, and she was shocked. Her brown hair had turned pitch black!... And now that she looked at her hands, she realized that she was almost as pale as Matt!

"Idiot! Matt is in trouble! This only took a few seconds, but you have to get to him before that arrow pierces his heart!" Thelma listened to the voice hoping with all her heart that this wasn't some dream that she would be sad to have woken up from. After all, this was just too amazing! Thelma flapped her wings and got off the floor and suddenly that greenish light was gone and she was soaring into the robin blue sky. She heard the arrow cut through the air and flew towards Matt. As she got closer to the arrow she realized something was weird about it. It was glowing with a slight orange tinge. She caught it as it whooshed past and was sorry that she did.

As soon as the arrow touched her hands, she was shocked with a painful electric current. _Make it stop! Please make the pain go away...! _She directed her pleas inward, not willing to give whoever shot the arrow, the pleasure of seeing her in pain. Somehow in those long minutes that Thelma's pleas reached the ears of her Demon Thirds, she was able to hold on to the shocking arrow. Five minutes passed and she heard what she had been waiting for. "S-Sparrow Shooter! Release!" She let go of the arrow as a bow materialized in her hand. She reached for an arrow and loaded the bow. She turned to Matt's attacker. Thelma's eyes widened and her grip on the bow went slack. He was no more than a boy... A young boy at that. He had neck length blond hair and was as pale as both Matt and her; He had watery blue eyes, that seemed to hold back a flood of sadness. If Thelma had been listening, she would have heard Matt's yell but all she saw was the boy's evil smirk as one of his arrows pierced her body.

_Hn... Where am I?_ _Thelma looked at her surroundings and realized she was in some kind of forest. She stepped forward and heard leaves crunch under her shoes. She once again surveyed her surroundings and noticed that there was a rather old tree ,that shot up right in front of her eyes. It's leaves shed and it was bare. In the same minute the tree regrew it's leaves and shimmered with an invisible wind. It was utterly mesmerizing. Thelma watched it for what seemed like hours until a bell like voice interrupted her musings. "Hello.. Thelma.. I've been waiting for you." A dark skinned woman stepped out of the shadows and Thelma gasped. This woman, there was something familiar about her, but she just couldn't place her face.... Had she met her before?_

_"Yes Thelma.. we have met.. A long time ago.. when you lived your first life." Thelma frowned. OK this woman was only more than slightly crazy. She had only had one life, that's all that she was entitled to...wasn't it? "No, Thelma... you've lived countless lives... The oldest one dating back to the Roman Empire. How else could you have known what to do in the heat of battle?" Thelma stared at her and started to walk away from the woman. Apparently this woman had nothing better to than to come screw with her head. "Thelma.. Please don't walk away... If you walk that way, you may never achieve this state again. And I have to tell you something...."  
Thelma nodded, as if to tell her to get on with it. "OK, you and your soul mate are in great danger. Both of you are lost souls and have never made it to the other side... well completely anyways... Therefore, your souls are caught in a cycle and you're way past overdue to leave this world. You see, __you must leave before the solstice of next year. Otherwise you'll never be able to see what lies beyond this small dimension and besides that... utter catastrophe will fall on this Earth. Because if there is even the slightest unbalance for more than a millennium, the world will go into chaos..." Thelma scoffed. Hadn't the millennium ended somewhere in the 90's? The woman shook her head no. "The millennium ends on December 31 of this year which is the 2000__th__. It is even more urgent that you leave this Earth before that time, because it's been foretold that this coming millennium will mark the rise of the Ancient Snake. It will rise at 12:00 at the end of the first day of the third millennium. That will mark these next 1,000 years as some of the darkest years ever. It's rumored to even be darker than those of the Dark Ages!" Thelma paled and some of this insanity began to sink in. The light around the forest turned lighter and the woman frowned. _

_"We're nearly out of time, they're waking you up. When you want to leave on the last day of light, cut your arm and say 'Bring me home,'" The woman, whom she recalled as Leticia Norm, grasped her shoulders and then pulled her in for a tight hug. "I hope to see you soon." _

_And then Thelma felt herself regaining conciousness. _

**O.o What would I do if I was put in this situation... hehe I'd prolly run around in circles crying... lol too much pressure :D XD Well Review, Fave, Flame! ~ Anything is being taken..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long :D I was working on a project for the past couple of days.... said project will be revealed at the end of this chappie :F **

_Disclaimer: Don't own Death Note or Thelma :D _

"Thelma! Wake up!" Thelma felt herself being shaken and then winced as her eyes opened to a bright light."Where am I?" She stared to the side and found Matt's tear filled eyes staring back at her. "Oh god.. I'm so glad you're okay.. I thought I was too late in bringing you to Ryuzaki's place," Thelma sat up and felt surprisingly well. She surveyed her surroundings and saw that she was in a rather large apartment. In front of the TV a blond guy slept and she realized that he was her classmate.. The one who had spoken to Matt earlier. And on her other side sat a dark haired man who was paler than anyone she had ever seen. "Why didn't you tell Matt that you were an Old Soul?" The man's voice was slightly mad but more worried than anything. Thelma stared in surprise. Hadn't she only found out that she was an Old Soul herself? "I was unconscious when I found out.. How was I supposed to tell Matt if I was asleep?"

The man lifted his head and Thelma assumed that this was the owner of the apartment, Ryuzaki. "Of course.. I was being rather unreasonable.... But you do realize we only have four and a half months to find your soul mate... Otherwise if only you leave, we'll still face the same problem." Thelma stared at him, flabbergasted. Wasn't Matt her soul mate? "Wait! Ryuzaki! I thought I was her soul mate.. I mean.. the minute I saw her.. I fell in love.." He let his sentence/confession trail off into silence. "Matt, you can't be her soul mate.. because you were trained to get to the level that you are now.. She _knew_ what to do. And no her demon thirds didn't alert her to the attack as she beat them to the punch." Matt stared at Ryuzaki, stunned.

"Thelma.. We have several people whom we think might be your soul mate. You'll have to meet them in order to ascertain if they are Thelma's soul mate and consequently the other Old Soul. As for the prophecy regarding the rise of the Ancient Snake, if we mange to defeat Light then he will not be able to make it reappear." Ryuzaki got up and paced around the room while looking at Thelma. "What I wish to know, is how exactly did you come to be here Thelma?" Thelma felt her eyes begin to water but she held back the tears. She would not let this cutting man see her tears.  
Thelma stood up and started off at the very beginning. "My family and I lived in Kyoto when my father had a heart attack. Next my mother had a heart attack and shortly after, as we planned to move to Hokkaido my sister disappeared. My aunt that lives in Hokkaido gave me money to live here in Tokyo but can't bear to have the pressure of raising me.. So I'm here in Tokyo by myself. As for my sister, the police in Kyoto are still looking into her disappearance." Thelma sat down and looked at Ryuzaki for his reaction. He seemed as bored and critical as he had in the beginning. Matt sat facing away from Ryuzaki and stared at the wall, tears forming in his eyes. Whether they were from the story or the fact that Ryuzaki said they weren't soul mates, Thelma didn't know. But she thought it was the latter.

"OK, assuming that your story is true, why did you enroll in Obata High School?" Thelma shrugged and said, "It's the closest school to my apartment," Ryuzaki seemed to ponder this for a moment and then opened his mouth to say more when Matt spoke. "Ryuzaki, why the twenty questions? The only one you've ever questioned this much was Mello. And that was only because his past affiliations in gangs and the mafia. Thelma lost her family and ended up here, there's nothing we can do about that. It almost seems like you think she's lying to you.. Am I right?" Ryuzaki stared at the usually quiet Matt and said, "I have reason to be suspicious Matt! How is it that someone who just happens to be the carrier of Demon Thirds and just happens to be an Old Soul, suddenly appears? For starters all the Demon Thirds we've ever met work for Light and fight us. And Old Souls are extremely rare. So give me one reason why I shouldn't be suspicious Matt!" Ryuzaki sat rather moodily in the chair next to the sofa and Matt seemed to quiver with anger. "This can all be settled by talking with her Demon Thirds. You know as well as I do Ryuzaki, that they are incapable of lying. I don't see why you didn't do it in the first place."

Matt took out a small bottle and poured some of the liquid onto his hand. He touched to of his fingertips to the liquid and touched Thelma's forehead. "Come to me Thirds of the Sparrow Archer!" Thelma saw the green light engulf her again and saw the green ball of energy come out of her. It floated in front of her body for a few seconds and then started to morph into what seemed like two human shapes. Both pale girls stood in the fighting suits that they had greeted her in earlier. "Yes?" Ryuzaki stood in front of them and then quietly asked "Whom does Thelma answer to?" The twins looked at him and without so much as a blink answered, "Our master answers to no one but herself." Their voices were creeping Thelma out; They seemed so dead and devoid of any emotion. Ryuzaki began to pace again. "What are your names?" He looked at the pale, curly haired girls and waited. The bolder of the two stepped forward and said, "Megumi Suzume," She fell back and looked at her twin. "I am Manda Suzume," Both nodded and then looked at Ryuzaki in the eye. "And may we ask who you are?" Ryuzaki chuckled and said, "Ryuzaki Lawliet,"

As if hearing what was being said, Mello suddenly stirred and yelled out, "Gomene! I meant to do the homework!" Matt laughed and nearly fell off the stool he was perched on. Mello all the while looked around expecting to see their angry English teacher, Suzuki-sensei. "Eh.. what did I miss?" Everyone ignored him and went on with the introductions. Once all of the late formalities were over Ryuzaki started talking about beginning the search for the second old soul and consequently ,Thelma's soul mate.

Matt clenched his fists as Ryuzaki planned it all out. "... then we'll convince him he has to leave with you... Matt are you listening?"Matt turned to the insensitive man and realized tears were beginning to form in his goggled eyes. "Ryuzaki, we're partners, but I won't help you find Thelma's soul mate.." He grabbed Thelma into his arms and wrapped his wings (he still hasn't transformed back to normal..) around her. He clutched her to his chest and she placed a hand on his to keep him there. "I don't care if I'm not her soul mate..I love her.." and then he said to Thelma " I'll never let you go.."

**Aww.. I just had to do that and okay now for Thelma's suprise :D *fanfare* OK nvm go look on deviantart and search for my page (EmoEccentrica) it won't let me put the linky **

**:( **


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a while since I updated.. I know its short but i still hope you like it :/**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... nor Thelma.. but her soul halves and her soul mate are all mine.. d:_

Thelma lay on her back supposedly asleep. After declaring themselves she had felt hollow and it hurt her; She couldn't love Matt. But she wanted to. But her soulmate was out there.. searching for her. And then Matt and Ryuzaki were fighting. About her. Ryuzaki wanted to look with Mello for her soul mate and then promptly send her onwards. The fact that they had only so much time to prevent the end of the world was getting to him. Matt suggested they send Thelma on with him. And thats where Mello objected. He was not for taking Matt's life, no matter how much Matt loved Thelma. The three men had been arguing for the better part of three hours in which Thelma was supposedly asleep. But now, listening to them argue because of her... she couldn't hold back the tears she had been fighting. She felt as though she was being torn in two. She wanted to love Matt... but she couldn't; At least not wholeheartedly. Thelma got off Ryuzaki's bed and walked out onto the balcony. Maybe some of the night air could cool her overheating heart.

"Hello, Thelma.." Thelma started and turned to see who was talking to her. It was a boy. He was tall and by the light of the shining moon he looked as pale as a ghost. He had dark hair and a kind face. Then she focused on his eyes. They were a smoky green. And they enticed Thelma. Suddenly the hollowness she was feeling was gone. This man was her soul mate... but how had he found her? "I've been searching for you... Shall we go?" Thelma's eyes widened but she couldn't find her voice. "W-where?" The man looked at her as if she was rather slow. "To the other side. My people have been urging me to find you... to leave here. Before the end of the millenium remember?" Thelma took a step back and was backed against the edge of the balcony. She couldn't leave just like that... Matt.. "I don't want to leave, just yet anyways..." "It's that boy isn't it..? The red head right?" Thelma's eyes closed as she pictured Matt's face if she were to leave without so much as a goodbye. She nodded and her hand unconciously went up to the spot over her heart. She loved him, but she didn't want to. Here stood her soul mate, and she loved him but Thelma realized something. She loved Matt more. " Thelma... Never mind.. I guess it is too soon. I'll see you tommorow," And then Thelma was alone.

"Thelma," It was Matt. Thelma walked back into the room and was about to tell him about the encounter she had just had but something in his eyes stopped her. It was an unequivocal sadness. Suddenly Thelma felt her own tears spill out. In a few short months she would have to leave Matt behind and he had realized that. Nothing could be worse than seeing Matt cry. To see his red hair shaking as he sobbed was unbearable. Thelma ran to him and pulled him to her. They sobbed and they sobbed, neither one of them relenting.

To find your one true love and then to have her ripped away from you by some predertimined fate hurt Matt and he couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks as a consequence. Finally Thelma pulled away to look into Matt's eyes, who were so much like her own and she attempted to smile. Matt couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. He pulled Thelma up into a passionate kiss. The moment their lips connected it was as if they were both melting into a puddle of red tinged liquid. This was something stronger than what she felt for her soul mate and then that thought nudged her; there was some kind of lost information.. Something from her past lives...

_Thelma sat in a room and she heard a man's voice speaking.. but she was still kissing Matt.. but he wasn't here.."There is something more powerful.. A connection so much deeper than that of a pair of soul mates... This partnership is called l'eterna consorte. In English it means the eternal consort. This rare partnership means that even when apart they will be together. And as the name implies it is for eternity, not even in death do they part..."_

And then Thelma was back in the present, looking up at a confused Matt. "I figured it out... Matt.. I need to tell you some-" Thelma never got to finish the sentence because at that moment she heard a voice that made her spine go rigid and her heart go cold. "Hello my enchanting flower, you're as lovely as always,"

**Cliffhanger? Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well sorry for the wait... truth is that I had this the same day I last updated but it was uber short.. so I edited and edited and this is the end result! Enjoy~**

Thelma turned and her eyes went painfully wide. She knew this man, but from where? "You're probably having trouble placing my face aren't you Thelma?" The man chuckled and then Matt seemed to focus his eyes on the man. Matt took a fighting position in front of Thelma. He didn't know who this man was, but he wasn't taking any chances. Thelma gasped as she remembered every encounter she had ever had with the man. "Y-you're the man that killed me in my past life!" Thelma's voice quivered in fear as she remembered how she died. He had kidnapped her, bound her and promptly threw her in a lake, where she had never resurfaced. "How touching, you remember the other times then, don't you?" Thelma felt an onslaught of memories converge on her. She had been burned, drowned, stabbed and been through every horrific method of death there was. And he had always been there, whether cackling in the shadows or enjoying the view in the front row; and then she knew who he was. "James.. Hearth..." She took in his appearance, which was nothing like the other bodies she had seen him in. He was tall, tanned and had endless golden eyes that were partially covered by a shock of black hair.

It was a deadly combination. "So touching that you remember me my dear. Now I'm supposing you might want to know why I've killed you each and every time you came back, don't you?" Thelma felt as if she was under a spell, hearing his voice... And then slowly, she nodded. "The answer is rather simple. With you around I can't possibly ressurect a 300,000 year old snake, now can I? Every supernatural being knows it's the duty of the two remaining Old Souls to defeat both the snake and the ressurector before the end of the millenium. I didn't honestly think the higher ups would take your mission so seriously as to bring you back hundreds of times... Pity.. Because now I found a sureproof way to ensure I never have to see your lovely face..." James reached for something on his belt and both Matt and Thelma cried out for their other halves. Thelma flew out the window first and Matt followed suite. "Che, they think that they can outfly me?" He snapped his fingers and great white wings grew out of his back and he rose into the air. He flew out the window and set out on his goal- to arradicate Thelma Yamada for eternity.

Thelma flew through the air and focused on one thing- getting away from James. She refused to let herself be killed prematurly by him. She had to tell Matt what she found out and she had to kill the ancient snake; those were duties. She heard wings flapping behind her and she turned in alarm, only to realize that it was Matt; she flew on. By the time the sun broke the horizon she was far above some forest that was made up of majestic evergreens. She kept her ears open for another set of wings -besides Matt. If there was one thing her past lives had taught her (that she remembered, anyways) was that she couldn't be complacent and let her guard down.

She brought her hand up to her face and smacked her forehead. She sounded like Mad-Eye Moody from Harry Potter (the actual Thelma loves HP as do I). Making sure no one but Matt was around, she slowly landed on the forest floor, trying to convince herself that the green lighting was not familiar at all to her- but it was. When had she been in this forest before. "We were here when I first killed you, Thelma." She turned around and saw James lounging lazily on a nest of soft leaves. "I knew your subconcious would carry you out here; You always were predictable," He moved one step and the next second he was behind her. "Y-you're not human.." She could feel him smirking as he bent his head down to her paralyzed form and whispered, "Neither are you," And that's when it came flooding back; If she didn't move her life would end the way it did the first time. She would die amidst a sea of flames.

Thelma struggled to lift her legs, but there was something about these flames that were making her eyes droop and her limbs grow heavy. She shook her head to shake off the feeling and slowly beat her wings. Once, twice, on the third time she felt herself lift off the ground. Yes, maybe it didn't have to end this way.. Then she felt a sharp pain in her left wing. That bastard threw flames at it! She keened and dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Someone, anyone... help! She felt her eyes droop more insistently than before. "Hidden Ice Attack!" Water flew out of nowhere and as they hit the flames, they became ice. "Who the hell are you?!" James recieved no response and Thelma could feel herself being lifted up; she didn't care who did it, she was just glad to be out of the sweltering heat. She lifted her head up weakly and saw that it was a teenager who lifted her up and flew into the air. Then blissful sleep settled down onto her.

"Thelma!Thelma! Wake up?!" She heard someone's voice calling her name.. she vaguely remembered the voice.. Matt! Thelma's head shot up and she groaned. Head rush! She lay back down and realized that she was freezing. That's when she realized she was lying down on ice. "Why am I lying down on ice?" Completely ignoring her question, Matt gathered the girl in his arms and squeezed the hell out of her. "I thought.. I thought I had lost you... I mean this random guy comes with you in his arms and hands you to me.. And then you had a killer fever! We put down ice for you and well.. you've been asleep for six hours.. I was getting worried.." He placed his warm hand on her forehead and his grin became even more pronounced. "Yes! You've broken the fever!"

He hugged her tightly again as Thelma tried to recall what she had been dreaming about.. She had been with someone, but it wasn't Matt... She didn't know the person, but they had some kind of bond.. Then it hit her. She had been lying on the forest floor and the boy had been shooting ice all over her, talking about saving her life... Then he lifted his head and she had woken up to Matt yelling for her. Who had that boy been? And why was he so concerned whether she lived or died?

**Sorry.. for some reason every time I work on this fic, I can't help but leave it as a cliffhanger... XD I hope you liked it..**

**Now on a more serious note ( I am posting this on all my series) I will be leaving on vacation so updates to all my fics will be short and infrequent as I will have to update from my phone... I will be gone until the 22nd and the day after I will type out/edit some of the fics that I write on the road. Updates will continue though! Thanks for all your support and keep on reading my fics :D! **


	6. Chapter 6

**My apologies to everyone.. This has taken far too long to update!**

Thelma sat at her desk, trying to remember what it was like to have a normal life. A normal person didn't have a sould mate, and an eternal consort! Not that Thelma had told Matt yet, not about meeting her soul mate nor about him being bonded to her for the rest of eternity...

Thelma sighed when she heard a familiar musical laugh. It was that boy again... The one that was her soul mate... He stopped laughing and turned to look at her, a kind but flirty smile on his face. He got up off the desk, and then sat down on Thelma's. "Hello Thelma-chan.." Thelma looked at him with eyes that were blatantly asking what the hell he was doing here.

"You didn't think I'd give up? It's unheard of! I, Lucas Deveroux, have never given up a challenge!" Thelma sweatdropped, feeling apprehensive. "C-challenge? And just what is the prize may I ask?" For some reason his green eyes were not as inviting as the night before. "You, of course!" Snap! Thelma's patience broke and she got up from her desk. She picked up her bag and looked at the open first floor window. She moved towards it and then stepped out. "Thelma! What did I do?" Thelma shot him a glare that would scare a tougher man than Lucas. "Stay away from me, you chauvenistic idiot!" He opened his mouth again, but stopped when he felt a rather dark aura coming from behind him. Great, it was the boyfriend.

"What did you do to Thelma?" Matt glowered at the boy in front of him. "I didn't do anything, it's not my fault that she doesn't like me-even if I am her soul mate!" Matt recoiled. "S-soul mate?!" Lucas stared at him and then realized that Thelma hadn't told him that she had met her soul mate the night before. He was going to have a little fun with Matt.

"Yea didn't you notice that she wasn't there at all last night?" Matt's eyes widened, but then they narrowed. This guy was lying, which means he didn't know about James. "You're lying. I should know, I rescued her from the flames, Lucas." Matt turned around and saw a small boy with auburn hair and piercing green eyes. "Who are you?" The boy said nothing but seemed to examine both Lucas and Matt. "Damen Shirosaki, Thelma's Soul Escort." Matt looked at both boys and felt as if an arrow had been shot through his chest. Here he was, helplessly in love with Thelma but with no supernatural claim on her. What was to stop them from merely take her away from here? "I must say it's nice to meet both Thelma's Soul Mate and Eternal Consort!"

Matt stared dumbly at Damen until Damen began speaking again. "From your thoughts you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Let me explain. There are three types of Soul Connections. There is the Soul Mate connection, Lucas, and the attraction isn't always mutual. It is possible for one person to hate their Soul Mate. The second connection is that of a Soul Escort, there is no attraction on either part but for me , the escort, there is unwavering loyalty towards my mistress." Damen turned to face Matt and then continued speaking. "The last connection is the rarest of the three. It is the connection of the Eternal Soul Consort. There will always be a mutual attraction, because in esscence you are two halves of a rather unusual soul. Soul Consorts happen when an Old Soul falls for a Reccuring Soul. The difference between the two is that while an Old Soul has never crossed over, a Reccuring Soul has crossed over and has been reborn many times. They balance each other out,"

Matt stared at the small boy, mouth wide open. "You see, no matter what happens, you two will always be together. Hence the eternal. She dies, you die. She's reborn, you're reborn. In other aspects you're like fire and ice. While her prescence threatens to destroy the world, you presence keeps her powers and memories in check. But that is the reason there are next to no ESC Connections. You see there are people who want nothing more than to have the memories of Old Souls. Depending on how old the soul is, the more information they have. This is why I exist. To protect Thelma from those people."

Lucas looked at both boys eyes narrowed in dislike. What did Damen mean? You couldn't hate your soul mate? Could you? No, he refused to believe that idiot's information. After all the chances that Thelma would find all three of her SC's in less than a week after she revived her powers were pitiful - unless...

"Damen. Is Thelma the Priestess?" Damen's eyes widened and then narrowed into the narrowest of slits. "How did you access the Ancient Archives Lucas?" Lucas smiled a feral grin, "I have my ways servant. Now let me ask you again- Is she the Priestess?" Damen looked at Lucas, a look of the utmost hatred on his face. "How did you know?" Lucas chuckled.

"Even if the ancient prophecy was lost, isn't is a bit unusual for such a young Demon Holder to find not one of her SC's, but all three of them-including the rare ESC. I just filled in the blanks," Lucas sat down in Thelma's seat and propped his feet up on the desk, a smug grin on his face. "Listen, Matt was it? I don't care if both of you guys were meant for each other. I don't lose. So from this day until the even of New Year's we're rivals,"

Matt smiled and then arched an eyebrow. "Whatever. Hey Damen do you know where Thelma went?" Damen nodded and then pressed his fingers to his temples. "I think she's... At her apartment. Let's go? It's a self study anyway.." Matt nodded and he ran out the door, following Damen, leaving a shocked Lucas behind.

Thelma's POV

Thelma lay on her bed, wondering why guys were such asses when she heard the creak of a loose floorboard. But who was in her apartment? Thelma swung her legs off of the bed and stood at the door, peeking out. She slowly walked out of the room, feeling edgy in the abnormal silence. "Hello Thelma." She turned around to see a tall pale man with brown hair and she wanted nothing more than to run out the door, but something about this guy made it impossible for her to move. "Why so edgy? All I want to do is talk... " He chuckled and then snapped his fingers. Ropes appeared out of nowhere and pulled Thelma's hands to her back and began to entwine themselves into a tight knot. By the time Thelma knew what was happening, she was completely bound. She kicked and struggled until the man laughed loudly. He squatted down to look her in the eyes. "You can't escape. I've spent years hunting you down..." And then even softer. "Priestess.."

Thelma was hit with an onslaught of memories, some old ,some new. Her head felt as though someone poured straight bleach into her brain... And then everything went blissfully black.

**Well minna san hope you enjoyed that overdue chappie! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys.. I'm kinda getting tired of writing this one... *sigh* well anyways here it is... **

_Disclaimer: Don't own DN_

When Thelma woke up, she felt like she had died and then been resurrected by a very masochistic wizard. But that might have just been her Potter senses tingling. (lol had to do it)

"So you're finally awake, Priestess." Thelma was in a chair, with her hands chained down.

"Why are you calling me that? I am no Priestess. And who the hell are you?" Thelma looked at her captor with much more than resentment. It was pure and utter hate.

"So quick to hate.. It really is sad. My name is Light Yagami.. And it just so happens that I have been following you throughout your past lives. In fact I think my persistence was only matched by James. It was so sad that I had to kill him, but if I hadn't well then you wouldn't be here,"

He chuckled and then produced a thick file. "I suppose you are just a little curious. About your past lives I mean." He opened it up and Thelma watched with fascination. The top of the stack was what looked like faded papyrus. "Yes, these files are rather old but I find them very informative. Each one has in depth information and a small painting of you.. Well the old ones do anyways." He held up the first one, with a sick grin on his face.

"I suppose your head must be hurting. Am I right? I have found in my research that when you remind an Old Soul about their past, it triggers memories and from what I've been told it hurts like hell; Now let's start, shall we?" He chuckled again and Thelma gulped. Why was he doing this? What had she ever done to him? And then it occurred to her that maybe she had wronged him somehow, in the past... "Please... No.. what do I need to do to leave here?" Light looked at Thelma with a somewhat surprised look on his face.

"I want information on the rebellion forces that oppose me. In other words I want you to spy for me, on the plans that Matt, Mello and Ryuzaki are making. Will you?" Thelma recoiled at the words and then stiffened. She would not. He scoffed. "Loyal to the end aren't we? That's why I have brought out this file. I'm sure even someone with such a deprived mind can figure out what's next."  
Thelma stiffened further and repressed the shudder that went through her body.

He laughed cruelly and then picked up the first paper. In the painting she recognized herself, but with midnight hair picked up in a short ponytail and with something that looked like a iron headband around her head. She felt a stab of pain go through her and she held back a yelp. "Ah so even seeing the picture causes pain... Hmm.. Well you were born in the year 750 BC in Greece. Your name then was Anastacia,which ironically means resurrection. You were a young orphan who was brought up by a priestess and often got in fights with the men in your village. You were killed by one of your best friends, after killing her potential husband," Thelma shrieked in pain as the memories came rushing in. The bloody scene and then.. a girl lifting an ax over her head... Then nothing. Her shoulders slumped as she was released from the mind numbing pain.

"Are you still sure you won't turn spy for me? We can stop this.. we really can. All you have to do is betra-"

"No. I won't. I won't betray them like that!" Thelma stiffened her shoulders and was prepared to face hours of this. She wouldn't betray her eternal consort. She couldn't...

"Okay then. Next up." This time he held a painting of a girl with fair blond hair and blue eyes. The facial features however, looked distinctly like Thelma's. "This one you were born in 100 AD, this time in Rome and you were named Augusta. You were orphaned and lived the majority of your life as a tramp, until you became the mistress of a rich traveler. You were later killed by the wife." This time the memories rushed in faster and they stung more than the last. Thelma wasn't even aware that she was screaming. Hunger, then pain... She was in a room on a bed... Then a woman rushed in screaming, calling her things. And just as the last onslaught of memories had ended, this one did too. It seemed to fade into nothing.

"You know the odd thing is that during these two lives you didn't make it to the Other Side... Pity really. But a man has to do what a man has to do." Light smiled widely and what he said clicked. "Do you mean to say that you're the one who stopped me from crossing over?!"

Thelma tried to stand up but was stopped when she was shocked. It emanated from hands and then seemed to travel up. She writhed. This electric current hurt more than remembering. "Tsk, tsk.. you really shouldn't do that," Light wagged his finger reproachfully at Thelma and then let out a cruel laugh. "To answer your question.. yes I did. You see you spurned me in that first life. I was a drunkard and when you nearly killed me a demon approached me. He said, 'Do you wish to live?' Of course I didn't want to die, so I told him that I did. He laughed and then told me the conditions of my living. I was to sacrifice any chance of crossing over and I had to do his bidding for one hundred years. In exchange I got my life and certain... powers." He began walking back to the table in the middle of the room.

"Enough chit chat. Next up in line... is when you were born in France. You were born in 1445 as the daughter of a rich duke. You were named Alaina and were again orphaned at a young age, left to grow up with your strict grandparents. At the age of eighteen you eloped with your lover. Guess who?" He held up a painting next to hers. In one she recognized herself, looking much like she did now. She gasped when her eyes reached the other painting. It was Matt.. There was no doubt about it. As she realized that her body arched with pain as the memories again rushed in. These ones didn't hurt as much as the other ones. Maybe it depended on what transpired during that life.

"That one didn't hurt at much did it.. Well brace yourself, as we go on the pain will only increase. So yes you eloped with Matt, who was then named Francoise LeBlanc. He was only a street performer and you left with him the night before your arranged marriage to a rather old count. You were kidnapped and held for ransom. Your grandparents who disowned you didn't pay and let's just let the memories speak for themselves..."

Thelma screamed in pain.

_There were so many of them... All intent on torturing her.. The men took turns with her.. When would it end?! Finally.. one of them came in with a letter. "Kill her. The old people don't wish to pay.. therefore she dies and we send them the corpse." One of the men laughed. "Surely we can kill her while having fun. Can we my lord?" The man in charge gave a rather feral smile and nodded. _

"Ready to give up?" Light had a twinkle in his eye, and if Thelma wasn't mistaken he was enjoying himself. "Never." And the torture continued..

**Eh... review?**


End file.
